prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC45
is the 45th episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, the 37th episode of Glitter Force, and the 434th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Miracle Jewel". Synopsis As Pierrot's egg approaches Earth, Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina get upgraded forms and wage their final battle against Pretty Cure. Summary Pierrot's egg has reached Earth and is hovering above the city. Shortly after this, the Royal Clock activates by itself and turns Candy into a big, winged jewel. Meanwhile, in the Bad End Kingdom, Joker proclaims that he has at last found the Miracle Jewel and that it's the jewel that Candy turned into. He gives Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina a special Black Nose that will give them new Hyper Forms. Joker warns them that the Black Noses could kill them, but he threatens to turn them into what they once were if they refuse. Back on Earth, Pop arrives to warn them of bad news. Before he can say anything more, the Bad End Trio suddenly appears and sucks Bad End energy from everyone in Nanairogaoka. When the girls transform to fight, the villains do as well, activating their Hyper Forms. Then, the final battle begins. Cure Happy challenges Wolfrun, Cure Sunny and Cure Peace fight Akaoni, and Cure March and Cure Beauty take on Majorina. However, the Bad End Generals are too strong, and even the girls' special attacks are useless. The girl team up and use Royal Rainbow Burst, but the Bad End Trio combine their powers to create a dragon. The giant dragon fires a Bad End Cannon, overwhelming Royal Rainbow Burst. The girls wonder why they have become so strong and the Bad End Trio says that where they came from, they were the targets of fear and pain. Everyone hated them and treated them awfully because they were villains when all they were trying to do was play their part in their fairy tales. Then, Joker took them in and influenced them to take over the world with Pierrot. The girls begin to understand, as they have also experienced sadness. However, their empathy only makes the Bad End Trio angrier, as they believe that none of the girls could have possibly experienced pain anywhere near as deep as they have. They attack Pretty Cure, but the girls refuse to fight back, as they now know the villains' sad stories. The Cures keep trying to sympathize with the three generals, and eventually, their feelings get through to them and they wonder how the girls can forgive them after everything the trio did to them. Eventually, they're confused and angered by their newfound respect for Pretty Cure, so they become even stronger and prepare to attack again. Then, just in time, Cure Happy's Ultra Decor activates, which sent Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina are into a world filled with light created by Happy, who transformed into a giant angel. She hugs the trio to her chest, thanking them for making her fairy tales possible and telling them that she'd like to be their friend. The villains are shocked and the darkness in their hearts leaves their bodies and disappears. The four return to the real world, and Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina have returned to their true forms: fairies named Wol-run, Oni-nin, and Majo-rin. Pop realizes they are his friends from Märchenland who went missing years ago. The Black Nose that the trio used to upgrade their forms breaks open, revealing the final Cure Decor: the Royal Crown Decor. Before Pretty Cure can take it, though, Joker steals it using one of his magical cards. Joker tells Pretty Cure that their fight with his subordinates bought him time to steal the last bit of Bad Energy needed to revive Emperor Pierrot. Then, he takes the darkness from the three villains' hearts and combines them with five colored cards and the Royal Crown Decor. This creates evil, cold-hearted clones of Pretty Cure: Bad End Pretty Cure. Major Events *Candy turns into the Miracle Jewel. *Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina turn back into fairies. *Bad End Pretty Cure appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Joker *Wolfrun / Wol-run *Akaoni / Oni-nin *Majorina / Majo-rin *Bad End Pretty Cure Trivia *This is the last episode where the Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina appear. *This is the last episode to feature the Princess Sunny eyecatch. *This is the last appearance of the Smile Cures' transformation sequence. *In Glitter Force, Glitter Force replaced Lucky Girl as the ending theme. Edits in Glitter Force *Rather than saying that the upgraded Black Nose could kill its users, Rascal (Joker) says that "it could be dangerous". *In the original version, Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina say they're going to Hell for what they have done; in the dub, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha say that they regret their choice to use the Black Nose. *Several shots are removed, including: **Reika's family succumbing to the Bad End spell. **The people of Nanairogaoka succumbing to the Bad End spell. **A bit of the beginning of Cure Happy and Wolfrun's fight. **Two shots of Majorina fighting Cure March and Cure Beauty. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes